


Good Mornin'

by idefk993



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idefk993/pseuds/idefk993
Summary: In which Mirage believes Crypto could use some loving to start his morning, and the hacker is very much inclined to agree
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 56





	Good Mornin'

The first thing Tae Joon noticed when he woke up was the lack of Witt’s persistently warm body besides his. The second thing he noticed was how cold he was, his body uncomfortably chilled. And the third thing he noticed was an awkward weight around his legs.

Waking up without Mirage next to him is something that happens from time to time, the other having already made a start to his day or having to use the bathroom. The trapping weight around his legs is easily brushed off as being Elliott’s massive yellow quilted doona or another one of his equally excessive blankets. But usually Park’s nights spent in Mirage’s bed tended to verge on the edge of overheating, what with Elliott’s boiling body and his penchant for plush thick blankets, so waking up cold was definitely an odd occurrence.

An occurrence that—after a long yawn and lethargic stretch of his arms—Tae Joon supposes should be investigated.

He rubs at his bleary eyes, squinting against the flood of golden morning light. Once his still sleepy eyes somewhat adjust, he sees that the covers have been tossed back, his body exposed to the still shivering morning air, an empty and quiet space where his lover usually occupies. That’s… odd. Elliott always tucks Tae Joon in if he leaves, the trickster would never saunter off leaving his poor icecube of a boyfriend bare. _What happened to him?_

A faint ticking by his upper thighs startles him, his legs trying to squirm away from the sensation to no avail. The hackers drowsy gaze drifts down, and the delightful sight he’s greeted with answers his previous question and suspicions. ‘Huh…’ Tae Joon breathes out, his boyfriend’s head resting on his hip, his chocolate curls brushing against his leg—causing the tickling around his groin—the rest of his body is sprawled out over Crypto’s legs, Elliott’s plush cover discarded off to the side.

‘You awake, honey?’ Mirage coos, flashing Tae Joon a gorgeous smile before pressing a warm and tender kiss to his abdomen, his hands beginning to massage Crypto’s thighs. Tae Joon lets out a content hum in response, a faint yet pleasant wave of desire settling in his gut.

And that’s when Tae Joon realises just how hard he is, his member already more than half-mast and sticking up in the air. A soft sigh leaves his lips as Elliott continues to kiss at his stomach, his brain—now having caught up with his body's state of arousal—becomes keenly aware of Mirage’s hands on his legs, the gentle pull and ply of flesh sending small shocks of pleasure through him. 

‘You got quite the case of mornin’ wood, sweetheart,’ Elliott says against his stomach, his voice just the slightest bit rough from sleep (he obviously woke up himself not long ago), as he continues to amorously kiss and gently nip across his lower abdomen. ‘Kept poking me all morn’, not that I partic-prac-pa-part- really mind,’ he chuckles, gazing up at Tae Joon with a look of pure adoration and lust, a cheeky smile on his face. 

Crypto groans from his boyfriend’s ministrations, reaching out with a half synthetic hand to comb Elliott’s messy bed head back from his gorgeous face, running his hand through the soft tangle of curls. _God, he looks so beautiful._ Mirage hums appreciatively at the contact, leaning into Crypto’s touch, his grin widening, ‘Do I get the go ahead, babe?’

‘Yes,’ Tae Joon answers, his breath hitching as Elliott’s hand travels up his thigh to wrap around his length, giving a few light strokes. Mirage kisses his way down Crypto’s stomach to his crotch, experimentally licking at his balls before sucking one into his mouth, engulfing it in warm, wet heat as he resumes the teasingly light strokes on the hacker’s cock.

Tae Joon can’t hold back the moan that slips past his lips, burying his hand deeper into Elliott’s chocolate curls to massage at his scalp, encouraging him on. After a few sucks Mirage releases his ball with a pop, giving a few more kisses and licks before he trails his luscious lips up Tae Joon’s now fully erect member, gently kissing at the head and flicking his tongue over the slit, his hand now firmly stroking at the base. _Ssibal_ , it feels so good, Elliott’s _so good_. 

‘Good boy,’ Crypto groans out, heat beginning to build in his stomach, as precum dribbles out and over his dick, only to be lapped up seconds later by Elliott’s slick and eager tongue. Tae Joon tosses his head back into the pillow, his still somewhat lethargic body completely at the mercy of Witt’s fantastically skilled mouth, fuck, _he wouldn’t want it any other way_. 

Mirage takes the head into his mouth, his plush lips wrapped snugly around Park’s cock as his tongue begins working on the sensitive nerves on the underside, hand continuing to confidently stroke the now throbbing shaft. Tae Joon moans out at the pleasure, his hips reflexively trying to buck up into the warm heat of Elliott’s mouth, his body alight with desire. ‘A-ah ssyang, you're doing so well, jagi,’ Park praises. 

The sensations of Witt’s hot and inviting mouth eagerly taking in his cock has Tae Joon groaning in ecstasy, his toes curling into the sheets and stomach flexing, a needy heat overtaking his dazed body as Elliott continues to pleasure him. The trickster continues to suck and lap at the sensitive head of his cock, making devilishly obscene sounds that head right to Park’s already straining member. Jenjang, this is the best wake up he’s had in a while.

Witt—much to Crypto’s dismay—pulls of his member, flashing a cocky grin to the hacker, ‘Damn, baby, you’re already so close and I’ve barely started,’ Mirage chuckles, his own breath shaky, however, as Crypto becomes keenly aware that Elliott’s stroking himself, pumping his own swollen cock in time with Tae Joon’s, ‘Guess I should speed this along, _Take you all_.’

And with that Elliott presses a few quick, sloppy kisses to Crypto’s stomach before he takes him _whole_ , burying the hacker’s rigid cock down his tight throat, his beautiful nose pressed into the dark hair at the base, short puffs of hot air fanning across Park’s lower abdomen causing him to involuntarily shiver. Tae Joon bites his fist as he tries to keep himself from thrusting into Elliott’s mouth, his hand clenched tightly in those curls—though he applies no pressure to keep the tricksters head down—a jolt of pleasure courses through him as Mirage groans around his cock.

‘Yes, yes, _eo!_ So good. Good boy, Elliott,’ Tae Joon pants out, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and pressure building in his stomach and balls. ‘Ssibal, you’re so gorgeous Ell, you’re doing so well, mmph, taking me so deep,’

Elliott moans at the praise, his body flushed and sweaty, his own hips thrusting into his fist as he bobs his head on Tae Joon’s cock, the hand that was stroking Park before now fondling and massaging his balls. Crypto isn’t going to last much longer, he can feel his orgasm building, heat and pleasure overtaking him, ‘Hullyunghada, yeobo. I’m so close.’

Tae Joon bites his lip, his brows furrowing, his hips beginning to involuntarily cant up into Mirage’s heat, the trickster fervently groaning around Park’s aching cock as it slides in and out of his mouth, his tongue pressing against every nerve. _Jenjang, he’s so close, Elliott feels so good_. Witt peers up at Tae Joon through his lashes, taking in the sight of the usually composed hacker completely and utterly at his mercy, a dazed look of absolute love and lust adorning his normally dour features. 

His chest heaving with short puffs of breath, moans and groans freely tumbling from his lush rosy lips, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and blushing from head to toe. The morning sun filtering in through the nearby window bathing his body in light, It’s a ravishing and exhilarating sight, beautiful in a really, _really,_ sexy way. 

And when Tae Joon locks eyes with Elliott, the pure look of love in his hazel eyes is what sends him over the edge. His muscles tensing, his toes curling, his blood rushing, his balls clenching, as his orgasm washes over him. His cock pulsating as spurts of cum fill Elliott’s mouth, the trickster doing his best to swallow everything his boyfriend has to offer. A deep moan leaves Tae Joon, the hand entwined in Elliott’s curls massaging at his shaved scalp and neck, moving his other hand to affectionately stroke Elliott’s reddened cheek, ‘G-good boy, salanghae’. 

Mirage pulls off his sensitive member with a wet pop, his lips coated in spit and a stray dribble of semen—which he readily laps up with a dart of his tongue—he turns his head into Tae Joon’s palm, pressing a wet kiss into it. Elliott rises to his knees, scooting up the bed before resting back on Crypto’s lap, his red and leaky cock in hand. 

Park trails his hands down Witt’s glorious body, across his pillowy pecs, defined abs, scars and patches of hair. He looks _divine_. His warm skin flushed, his succulent lips parted with soft noises and puffs of air, his sweaty chest rising and falling with each breath, his hair a mess of tangled curls, and his eyes full of desire as he strokes his weeping member. Tae Joon wraps a hand around Elliott’s cock, his other resting on the trickster's hip, steadying his boyfriend as he pumps his begging length, Mirage unable to hold himself back from bucking into the friction.

‘You’re so perfect, good boy,’ Crypto murmurs, Mirage moaning at the praise as his hips stutter and his body begins to tense. With a few more firm strokes of Park’s fist Elliott is cumming with a moan, his body shuddering as ropes of hot semen spill from his cock, coating Tae Joon’s stomach and hand, Mirage’s legs shaking with his climax, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

The couple don’t dare move for a moment as they come down from their highs, breath evening out to a typical pace and bodies absolutely relaxed and pliant. Tae Joon begrudgingly has to break the peace to reach over for some tissues, blindly fumbling around Witt’s bedside table until he finds them, wiping off the semen on both of them.

Elliott cups Tae Joon’s face in his hands, running a finger from Crypto's cybernetic implants around his eyes down to his lips. ‘Good morning, my honeybunch,’ Mirage says with a satisfied smile, leaning down to give Tae Joon a loving and tender kiss. Park melts into the kiss, a contented hum leaving him at the affection. The trickster lays his body down next to Crypto’s, burrowing himself into the bed and the hacker's limbs, wrapping his arms securely around his lover’s lithe back and waist. ‘joeun achim, jagi’ Tae Joon murmurs back, pressing a soft kiss to Elliott’s forehead before resting his head on Mirage’s chest, basking in his post-orgasmic bliss with his boyfriend.

Their after sex cuddle unfortunately doesn’t last long as moments later there’s a metallic knocking at Mirage’s door, followed by a chirpy robotic voice exclaiming, ‘Good morning, best friend! I was wondering if you would like to help Gibraltar and I prepare today’s breakfast!’

Mirage groans into his pillow, the sound drawn out and exasperated, a dramatic pout adorning his face. Park can’t help the way his heart stutters at his boyfriend’s dramatics, he just looks too cute. ‘Just give me like, fifteen minutes, MRVN!’ Elliott calls out, promptly snuggling further into Tae Joon’s frame.

‘You should go shower, idiot,’ Crypto says, an amused tilt in his voice as he tries to worm his way out of Elliott’s monkey-like hold on him. Mirage whines in protest, tightly wrapping his legs around Tae Joon’s waist to foil his attempts to escape. ‘I was sorta hoping to have ten minutes with you, and then a five min shower,’ Mirage explains, pressing a sweet kiss to Crypto’s lips, his beard a pleasant scratch against Park’s skin.

‘You? have a five minute shower?’ Crypto starts, pausing to kiss Elliott back, ‘Impossible.’ Mirage just chuckles against his lips, kissing him a few more times before releasing the hacker from his tight grip, ‘Alright, alright, I’ll go now,’ he surrenders. The trickster rises from the bed, stretching his arms above his head and popping his back, Crypto’s eyes roam across his body, admiring the view. From his messy bed head, to the muscles shifting in his back, to his plump butt and tights, and nice legs, he’s gorgeous in every way. An "absolute snack", as Mirage likes to refer to himself as.

Elliott halts just short of the bathroom door, turning around and raising his scarred eyebrow, ‘you coming?’ he asks. Tae Joon nods his head, stretching his legs and standing up with a sleepy yawn, ‘Coming,’ he says, plodding along after Mirage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D  
> this is just,, the most self-indulgent bs I've ever done lmao
> 
> i'm always up for any prompts you've got over on my [Tumblr!](https://idefk993.tumblr.com/) please send me some, i literally suck at thinking of fluffy ideas cause im such a horny bastard heLP!
> 
> Any feedback and/or advice is much appreciated! :)
> 
> (efjygawuwhf apparently there's a song my that meghan train chick called good mornin',,, i hate it, it sounds so bad and bland. im suing. oh no please don't think i named this fic after it lmao)


End file.
